Dobby Poems
by snapemartyr
Summary: A series of poems reflecting Dobby and another one of our favorite characters. Dobby and Luna Lovegood are of course war heroes, and hypothetically in this, both of them live, thank goodness . . . please read and review if possible.
1. The Lost Sock

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 1: The Lost Sock)**

**A/N: The originals belongs to JKR, of course!**

* * *

One sock too many-

The elf's bauble eyes,

Were flashing brightly,

One sock too many,

Each one put upon his head,

For he had hats,

Bursting from his elf's head,

Shiny corpse-like skin . . .

Ha, ha!

Darling, sweet elf,

With your funny hats,

That were originally knitted socks-

Poor little card,

From a chocolate box,

You'll go through life,

With a lively drabbling-

And childish whimsies,

And a look-

Reflecting ten hats!

_Oh,_ Dobby-

Little sweet elf,

How many times,

Do you speak with the other elves?

I hope that they will not shun you,

Even though . . . I'm sure you've got a friend somewhere-

Luna Lovegood!

You two appear,

On the same chocolate frog card together,

And her earrings,

Are made of-

Fabric-

Did you lend your socks!

Dobby?

You must be missing one.

I think that she cut up your sock!

It is amazing,

That you two have so bonded,

But,

I suppose that friends must share,

I mean, we should all be sock friends-

Or something like that . . .

* * *

Is that the reason these two heroes are remembered this way?

Gee whiz, I hope that he's not missing his sock.

Oh! What will happen if he finds out?

Perhaps the picture elf and Luna can't talk . . .

Let's keep a strong hope then. ~


	2. Fluff

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 2: Fluff)**

**A/N: Thank you to hazeldragon.**

**{Disclaimer: Original credit is due to JKR}**

* * *

Dobby and Luna,

Were sock friends, without question,

But-

Another thought came to mind,

About this sweet elf.

Perhaps Dobby,

Was something in disguise,

Really just,

Some elf-made phlegm-

You know, a lovely creature,

That was just made of fluff.

Well . . .

So what if he was made of fluff?

For in truth I have discovered,

That an elf made only of fluff,

Is indeed composed,

Of socks and hats.

Dobby gulped,

As he looked at his friend,

The lovely brain of Ravenclaw,

And he asked her,

What she knew concerning fluff.

Luna thought, and mused-

Finally she said,

Dobby . . .

You are made of hats,

And such nonsense,

Is that not good enough?

Dobby smiled.

He told her that he'd like,

To eat some,

Elf-made chicken,

But Luna said,

No,

You can't have elf-made chicken,

For,

Chicken is made from,

Pigs ears,

Only no one knew it.

"I'm sorry,"

He hung his head,

Dobby is a bad elf,

To be eating that . . .

"No," she said-

It's not commonly known, really . . .

So Dobby and Luna sat,

Together snacking on fluff,

For-

Dobby was on the card,

Of the chocolate frog,

And,

Dobby is a good elf . . .

Not a bad one,

Even if he doesn't know,

Really,

What does compose this stuff,

That we call,

'fluff'-

And all other such nonsense.


	3. Harry Potter's Letter

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Harry Potter's Letter: Part 3)**

_**A/N: A thank you to Ravenclaw Reality and hazeldragon/**_

_**{Disclaimer: **__**The originals are not mine obviously}**_

* * *

Dobby is a bad elf,

The little creature kept,

Crying,

Dobby is a very bad elf.

Luna always tried to,

Comfort him,

But the elf,

Would not be,

Subdued.

"What is wrong Dobby?"

She asked him,

But the thing,

With its flapping,

Ears and bulbous,

Bright eyeballs,

Would,

Not give her,

The satisfaction.

He rocked on the,

Tips of- his feet,

As large and duck-like,

Were they,

And his shawls were,

Milling about,

Every which way.

She tried to lend,

Him her purple hat,

But-

It was a sad, yet sweet day-

He would take a glance,

And then his teeth,

Went chattering,

Until, at one point,

He finally cried,

Loudly,

"Harry Potter did not get his mail!"

"You are so sweet,"

Luna said,

"yet you are,

So sad- "

And Dobby hung his head.

She extended,

One of her hands,

For the elf's letter-

But Dobby,

Drew back,

And told his friend,

That he could not,

Allow her to,

Deliver the mail to him,

Because,

"It is a special delivery."

He said that he needed,

Her to help him to,

Send it off.

"Dobby has no owl."

She smiled serenely,

"Why, sure."

And so it was,

That she and Dobby,

Upon the chocolate frog,

Little depiction,

Now have an owl.

It gets stranger . . .


	4. Harry Potter's Mail- Caught In-Between

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 4: Harry Potter's Mail Second Part- Caught In-Between)**

_**A/N: None of this belongs to me, as well you know. A special thanks goes out to hazeldragon =) **_

* * *

Dobby worried terribly,

Inasmuch that he cried-

Luna had overestimated,

The elf's strange tenacity-

She bit her lip.

"Now what?"

Poor Dobby could not say-

He simply hung his head,

And then walked slowly, away . . .

She simply had no desire,

To feed Mr. Hen,

Their pink-spotted owl,

So she hitched,

Up her,

Polka-dot dress,

And gave a donkey's smile-

Dobby blinked-

Twice,

Then asked,

"Is something wrong,

With Ms. Lovegood?"

"Oh, no," she said,

Her voice dreamy,

"I only wanted,

To ensure that you had,

An owl to deliver . . . "

"Deliver what Ms.- ?"

The elf asked.

But Luna,

Could not speak,

For she was,

Caught betwixt,

Her ears-

In her head.

Dobby's eyes grew wide-

"What's wrong, Ms.?"

"Oh, nothing,"

Luna sighed.

Dobby shook,

His large head.

The pair sat,

On in their chocolate frog-

Card,

And two Hogwart's

Students sat,

Perfectly still,

Staring at the,

Strange exchange.

One asked,

"I wonder what's

Wrong with her?

They are meant,

To deliver,

The famous Potter's mail . . . "

The other said,

"I'm befuddled."

Luna, however,

Piped,

Candidly,

"I think I just saw

A wrackspurt."

It will be awhile,

Before they deliver Harry Potter's mail.


	5. The Train Ride

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 5: The Train Ride)**

**Disclaimer: The originals belong to JKR**

* * *

She hummed,

Hummed along, the route to,

Harry Potter's abode,

And Dobby watched,

With misty eyes-

And a burn,

Of something in,

His small breast.

Their owl had long,

Flown out,

The window,

With the letter in,

His beak-

And Dobby,

Was saddened,

By the departure.

The bird had been,

'gallant,' said Luna.

"What?" Dobby asked,

Stymied,

By her untamed,

Wild yellow,

Blond hair.

Something in the,

Floorboard creaked,

Between them,

As they rode the train.

Luna heard,

Something that was,

Indiscernible,

But the elf,

Thought it was interesting.

He leaned forward,

By accident,

And his knitted hat,

Fell forward-

She lifted it back,

To his forehead.

His eyes,

Had clouded over.

"Miss-? "

"Yes?" she asked dreamily.

"I- "

The train rollicked . . .

"Nothing, Miss.,"

He said.

Her look finally sharpened . . .


	6. Cloves and Cherry Slices

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 6: Cloves and Cherry Slices)**

**{Disclaimer: All original characters belong to JKR _A/N: special thanks to hazeldragon_}**

* * *

He lustily pined for,

Her gold buttons,

Since his Luna dream,

Was never finished,

Filled it was with,

Brasses, and silver tonics,

Pink ribbons and cherry slices,

Dear elf Dobby,

Withdrew a moment,

To reinvent his dream . . .

The train caught onto,

A wispy strand of-

A something . . .

A soft melody, drifted into the

Freight car then . . .

But the elf could not,

Come to terms with,

The glorious, meandering sound of-

Twisting mirth-filled beauty . . .

For these splendiferous,

Strings and joyous,

Measures of spices-

Which the fright had

Become caught beneath,

Was now a crown of-

Bright cascading hair,

And a night's song-

Which Luna,

Lovegood was singing . . .

Dobby's heart

Was wrenched and,

Became brutally squeezed-

For the humble,

Lowly elf now sat before,

A dream that was chirping . . .

It was a dream,

He had not fathomed-

Luna was magically spellbinding,

With a ringing brass,

Creation.

"There's nothing hidden in your

Head the Sorting hat can't see- "

The first song of Hogwarts!

So beautiful Dobby,

Wanted to hug-

"Ms. Lovegood?" He squeaked,

She paused then,

Glancing in his,

General direction,

Her eyes showing,

A strange, serene quality . . .

"Yes?" she asked sweetly,

Dobby's face

Had reddened fiercely

For then she said,

"Why Dobby!"

He now rapidly

Looked away from Luna,

For he,

Had yet another,

Real necessity-

His dream was now

No longer visited . . .

"What is it Dobby?"

The smells, the brass,

The silver tonic . . .

Was only a dream!

The spices from her,

Clover earrings,

The bells,

Were now silent-

Very quiet.

His heart thumped . . .

Her wispy hair was,

Sweetly tantalizing.

Now it all,

Came back to him-

Embarrassedly confused,

And in some way

Pathetically abused,

Dobby.

She began to sing once again . . .

Ribbons and frosting!

Cherry slices swam about,

His vision,

And life,

Was again,

Filled with sparkling,

Beauties . . .

For now,

But-

He couldn't take it!

The song was raw,

And sorely cutting-

He leaned in then,

And kissed Luna.

Wispy hair and silver bells,

Mirth that was cascading,

A land filled with gold buttons,

Ribbons and spice-

And tasty pink, cherries . . .

He was now,

Reinventing his dream,

And making it-

_Real._


	7. A Fuzzy Pink Quest

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 7: A Fuzzy Pink Quest)**

_**{A/N: A special thanks to hazeldragon. Disclaim: None of the originals are mine}**_

* * *

No one would have thought that Luna,

Had this fuzzy pink sensation about her,

Because Luna Lovegood could not,

Have thought that her pink beauties and trailing,

Extended radishes that,

Flowed beneath flailing tendrils,

Which sheltered her trailing pink arm sleeve,

That were beneath all of the long pretty trails she created,

Could have meant-

Something to do with-

Fuzzy pink kittens-

But Luna was dreamy that day

And she said to Dobby

"I wish I had a kitten."

Of course the elf,

Did not have a clue,

How to answer dear, sweet Luna-

So he squeaked,

"Surely Ms. Lovegood has the means to-

Buy herself a cat, Miss.,"

And she replied,

"I wish it were so,

Dobby,

But I would need to sell my radish earrings . . . "

He did not think,

That this made sense,

But then,

Miss. Lovegood knew things . . .

Things that Dobby never would know . . .

"Maybe Harry Potter has a cat," he whispered.

Long earrings, and long hair,

She would always be,

His golden Luna . . .

The train rollicked-

Dobby would have

To get Luna a pink cat!

What was he,

Truly to do?

It rollicked again-

Luna was singing-

Maybe Harry Potter could help!

He hoped that-

They would soon arrive,

And he was unaware that

Two Hogwarts students were shaking their heads in adamant disbelief at his quest,

Only that his heart felt rather funny-

Ah_, Luna._


	8. Dobby's True Luna

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 8: Dobby's True Luna)**

_**{A/N: A special thank you to hazeldragon. None of the originals belong to me}**_

* * *

Her splendiferous hemorrhaging,

Sweet, particle of their life-

Luna pulled her leggings up,

While the dear elf,

Simply sat a bit taller,

And whispered,

"Does the Ms. Require assistance?"

"Why no, Dobby," Luna said,

And continued to pull up,

Her pants-

They became- stretched,

And horribly tightened-

Causing her face to glow,

With a lovely,

Cherry or rose hue-

Dobby couldn't say which really-

Yet he could not help worrying,

Even though he understood that his life,

Was a splendid, beautiful horizon-

Of sweet, Luna dreams-

Until Luna pulled her leggings up,

Over her waistline,

Turning her face purplish,

And her teeth _groaned,_

'OUCH!' as she grinded them,

And split his ear particles-

For truly-

Dobby was very much a particle,

So small was he-

And yet Luna,

Was a splendiferous, glowing hemorrhage-

For her vivacious, lively spirit,

Always spilled over,

Into what couldn't be fathomed-

Save for in the mind of Dobby,

Who loved the art,

Of Luna's uniquely bizarre-

Predicaments . . .

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Snowflake

**~ Dobby Poems ~**

**(Part 9: Snowflake)**

**A/N: If you please, a review would be much appreciated my loves :D It does make the muse so much more _fiery! {_Disclaim: I do not own the originals}**

* * *

An uncomfortable nuance,

Was the . . . quaint, creation,

That Luna and her Dobby,

Put up, in the train's window-

Even though they would not,

Figure out the true reason,

For crafting a snowflake in winter . . .

So Dobby asked her,

"Ms. I think that snow is needed,

For this type of décor,"

But she said sweetly,

"Dobby, I believe that you,

Have missed the point."

And with that,

She folded her hands,

Quite primly in fact,

Her wide, blue eyes bejeweled,

Dazzling like precious diamonds,

Making Dobby's mouth drop open,

Like a cardboard flap,

Forgetting for the moment,

That there was even an issue,

Until, the sun, fell across his eyes,

Once more,

Causing him to remember . . .

"Ms. Luna?"

She brought a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," she said.

He blinked his tennis ball eyes . . .

"Just listen to the quiet," she told him-

And he did,

Yet, this still did not answer the elf's question,

For in a minute,

He said, glibly,

"Ms. Luna,

I believe that you are,

Being inexplicably unique-

And then he kissed her slowly across her lips

And she smiled at him-

Then she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear,

Dashing her tongue across her own, dark lips,

And quipped,

"the snowflake, is-

Quite becoming, at least,

When I miss the winter . . . "

She trailed off into the smoothed-over, air . . .

And Dobby said,

"Ms. Lovegood,

It is one of your beautiful nuances . . . "

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter!**


End file.
